


Get a Collar on that dog!

by CaptEdKenway



Series: Sterek Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek will get revenge, Dog Tags, Gen, Having to post "bail", Humor, Misunderstanding, Snarky Stiles, Wolf Derek, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptEdKenway/pseuds/CaptEdKenway
Summary: And there, sitting in the middle of the concrete pad with the pissiest look a dog, or werewolf, could adopt, was his alpha. He was gonna have his throat ripped out, why not enjoy the lead up to it? Stiles thought to himself. "Derek, hey buddy. My little puppy got lost didn't he?" Derek sat there, his eyes flat as he slowly licked his teeth, a subtle warning of things to come. "You know Mr. Stilinski, you need a collar on your dog. The chain with the tag is great but you're very lucky it hadn't come off. He should also be microchipped so that we can locate his owner. Does he get out a lot?" Stiles had to cough to hide his laugh as he heard Derek snort then let out a small growl at the officer's words.
"Yeah, you know you're right. He does need a collar."





	

Stiles hung up the phone, still debating on whether the call had been for real or a prank call from a member of the pack, but ultimately decided it had to have been a real call. And he knew, with out a doubt, this would be ultimate black mail material for him. He would be able to milk this for a long, long time. He grabbed his phone and made sure he had enough battery power. He was gonna take photos damn it. He laughed. Oh god, this was so perfect. And if it did turn out to be a prank he would be devastated at the loss of being able to hold this over his Alpha's head for all of eternity. He dutifully kicked out the serious thought of how sideways this could have gone, but now he was really glad he had won the poker game at last night's pack night. Otherwise this might not have been so funny. But he had, and so this phone call had just made his entire year.

He jumped into his jeep and turned it over, throwing it into reverse and heading out of town. He had to make a quick stop first and then he was heading out.The total drive was maybe fifteen, twenty minutes and as the building came into view and he caught sight of the sign, he laughed again. God this was just too perfect. He had definitely won the lottery on this. Slamming the door to the jeep he walked up the steps, still chuckling to himself as he pulled open the glass doors to the Beacon County Animal shelter.

"Good afternoon, Welcome to Beacon County Animal Shelter!" A tired looking woman wearing a county animal control uniform said in a fake happy voice. She was probably looking at him thinking, great, another surrendered animal. Stiles didn't blame her, he had his own inner judgments of people who dumped their pets. "Uh hi there. I got a call that you guys found my dog?" Stiles told her, trying really hard not grin as he said it and so it probably came off looking like he was either constipated or was trying not to fart. "The last name is Stilinski."

The woman got onto the computer and typed his name up, clicked around then nodded to herself. "Yes, here he is. He was picked up loose in the Preserve. Did you bring a leash or do you need to borrow one of ours to get him to your vehicle?" She asked him, and when Stiles held up the bright pink leash, she nodded again. She didn't need to know he'd stopped on the way over at the local pet store to quickly buy one. And who could resist the bright pink color for the manly alpha?

"Why don't you follow me back and you can take him from the kennel." Stiles waited as the woman came out from behind the counter then followed her through a set of swinging doors that led out to the kennel area, a nice name for what was basically a dog prison. Stiles tried not to look too closely at all the poor pups locked up, knowing he would want to adopt every single one. As it was he'd be lucky to still have his throat attached after he got home. They continued down the center path until they got to the correct kennel.

And there, sitting in the middle of the concrete pad with the pissiest look a dog, or werewolf, could adopt, was his alpha. He was gonna have his throat ripped out, why not enjoy the lead up to it? Stiles thought to himself. "Derek, hey buddy. My little puppy got lost didn't he?" Derek sat there, his eyes flat as he slowly licked his teeth, a subtle warning of things to come. "You know Mr. Stilinski, you need a collar on your dog. The chain with the tag is great but you're very lucky it hadn't come off. He should also be microchipped so that we can locate his owner. Does he get out a lot?" Stiles had to cough to hide his laugh as he heard Derek snort then let out a small growl at the officer's words.

"Yeah, you know you're right. He does need a collar. This pup is a rascly guy. Always getting out of things. Except his chain I guess. Good thing I put that on, hey Derek?" Stiles stepped into the kennel to click the leash to his chain, pulling on it for good measure as he smirked into Derek's face and Derek showed him some fang. Last night Derek and Stiles had been the last two members left of a poker game and Stiles had won. The win meant he got to choose something for Derek to do, and Stiles had tossed the chain with dog tags into the pile of chips. Derek had looked murderous at him as he looked at the tag that had Derek's name on it and Stiles listed as his owner and his phone number. "You actually owe me for this sourwolf", he whispered quiet enough that the animal control officer wouldn't hear him.

He stood up and moved to take Derek but he wouldn't budge. "Come on Derek, let's go," Stiles said in a sing-song voice. Derek gave him that same flat look, his tail wrapped around his paws as Stiles pulled on the leash. "Derek, be a good boy or I'll leave your furry ass here," he ground out. Derek stood, slowly and deliberately. He stretched, yawned and sniffed, before deigning himself to follow Stiles out of the kennel. The woman laughed at his antics. "Good lord, he's got some attitude!" She chuckled at Stiles. "You have no idea, ma'am," he said with another smirk. They went back inside where Stiles signed various papers stating his dog had been returned back to him in good health, that he'd follow all dog laws, yadda yadda yadda, and finally they were on their way out.

"Get a collar on the dog Mr. Stillinski!" Came the cry as they left the building.

Stiles led him out to the jeep and opened the door for Derek. Derek jumped in and hopped into the back seat before planting his butt and freaking _scooting_ across the seat.

"Dude!! What the heck??" Stiles yelled at him in disgust. "You're paying to clean that!" He closed the door and when he got into the drivers side he could see Derek had shifted back and was pulling on the sweats Stiles kept in the back for emergencies. The pink leash was promptly thrown out the open window as Derek glared at Stiles, but Stiles could only laugh as he stuck his key in and turned the engine over.

"I'm gonna rip your throat out Stiles," Derek growled.

Stiles laughed even harder as he pulled out and sped away back to the loft.

"Don't get caught next time sourwolf!"


End file.
